


The Fic With Lyrics For Chapter Titles (Or The Fic Where Steve And Bucky Are Internet Friends)

by meme_queen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky disappears, Clint Is a Good Bro, F/M, Internet Friends, M/M, Steve is paranoid, Twitter is to blame for this, bucky does volunteering, guitarist Bucky Barnes, to Steve but technically he wasn't even Steves bro first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_queen/pseuds/meme_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met online. Not like on one of those embarrassing dating sites, it was through Twitter. They found each other because they liked the same films, the same TV shows, the same music. Bucky and Steve spent months talking to each other. They even video chatted once or twice. There were no gaps in conversations, no prolonged silences.<br/>Well...<br/>Once there was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Blue Was Better Than Being Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope you like this, it's not my first attempt at writing but it is the only thing I've had the courage to post, so please enjoy!  
> If this gets enough attention I'll fulfill the tags by actually writing them in more, hopefully longer, chapters.  
> I apologise for any mistakes, I am not American, however I am English, feel free to call me out on anything.
> 
> EDIT APRIL 2016: Currently looking for a co-writer who can help bulk out the story. Like please help I'm too concise. Leave a comment if interested.

They met online. Not like on one of those embarrassing dating sites, it was through Twitter. They found each other because they liked the same films, the same TV shows, the same music. Bucky and Steve spent months talking to each other. There were no prolonged awkward silences. They even video chatted once or twice.

Every time that Bucky spoke to Steve, Steve felt a tight knot twisting inside his chest. He thought maybe that it would go away over time. It didn't. It just got worse and worse and Steve never said a word to Bucky. He knew that Bucky didn't feel anything like that for him, why would he? So they just stayed friends.

Every year, in summer, Steve came up to New York to see family. He always spent a week with them. He knew that Bucky was living in Brooklyn and hoped that if he made his way into the city, they would bump into each other and meet. He knew this wouldn't happen of course, they hadn't even spoken about meeting each other. But Steve still wished they could see one another. Once Steve got into New York, he and Bucky were messaging each other in the evening as they usually did.

 **Steve:**   _[21:12]_  Y'know... I think I'm so close to you that I can smell you... Jeez, Buck, ever heard of a shower?? >:)

 **Bucky:**   _[21:17]_ I guess you got to NY alright... You're so weird, Stevie

 **Steve:** _[21:19]_  You know it ;))

Steve sighed. He often thought he was too intense with Bucky. Too strange. He had insecurities, thought that Bucky didn't really want to be his friend, that he would eventually just stop pitying Steve. There weren't many lining up to talk to Steve, he didn't exactly radiate charisma.

Bucky didn't tweet that night. When Steve hadn't heard from him the day after though, Steve was worried that Bucky had finally cut him loose. The knot in his chest grew tighter and tighter as the silent treatment continued. Maybe Bucky had broken his phone... Or lost his charger?? But soon Steve started to fear the worst of all things. He had heard stories about what Brooklyn was like in some areas. He quickly banished those thoughts from his mind. But they still came back, haunting him each time.

Steve missed him so much, it was unbearable. Some people would find it silly how they had only known each other for a few months, and that they hadn't met. But Steve didn't care what other people thought, he just wanted to know what Bucky thought. After three weeks, Bucky's friend Clint, sent Steve a message.

 **Clint Barton:** _[18:26]_  Hey man, Bucky's internet is down, his friend Nat told me. Don't worry he isn't ignoring us

Steve was relieved by this message, but the picture that came after made him smile so much that his cheeks hurt. The picture was a selfie of a redhead but in the background, there Bucky was, laughing with his friends. Steve didn't hear anything about Bucky until almost two months after that. Clint sent Steve another picture of Bucky, still smiling with his friends. Steve noticed that Bucky had had his hair cut. He looked good, even cuter than before. Steve felt better until he realised that Bucky was still not talking to him or answering his direct messages on Twitter. Steve still refused to move on. He couldn't get over how wonderful Bucky had been. That weekend, he received something in his email inbox that wasn't marked as spam.

 

\----- ** _From:_**   ** _jamesb.barnes@gmail.com_** \-----

\----- ** _To:_** **_starspangled@outlook.com_** \-----

How did I only just see this??????...

 

It was a reply to an email that Steve had sent the day he left for New York, attached was a selfie of him boarding the plane. The day before Bucky disappeared. A wave of emotion came over Steve and he sobbed with happiness as his best friend returned to him. Then he couldn't understand why Bucky hadn't messaged him first at all. Steve was trying to piece together so many scenarios in his mind, he lost track. He had so many questions and was too shy to ask them. He couldn't be rude poking around in Bucky's probably private business as soon as he returned his months-old email. But Steve needed to know what he'd done. To improve himself. Make himself better so Bucky could be his friend again


	2. Sickly Sweet Holidays

"How you been, man? I missed you."

"Good. Missed you too."

"Stevie?"

"Yeah, Buck?"

"I'm sorry." The words pierced Steve's heart through the phone. Silence invaded the moment until Steve sighed and gave up on the cold shoulder act, finding himself unable to stay mad at Bucky.

"What's knew with you?" He asked calmly, and Bucky leapt into a conversation about the old woman next door to him, and their psychotic landlord. Steve smiled sadly, and listened to each word like it were gospel, casually falling back into their routine. He occasionally added hums of agreement, allowing Bucky to vent and move onto the next crazy anecdote about the ghost Bucky was convinced that was stealing his mail.

They continued regular conversation and although Steve was certainly glad Bucky was back, he couldn't shake the pit growing in his stomach. He wanted to confront Bucky, he had to know what happened. But he couldn't. He just got Bucky back, he couldn't scare him away again.

\---

Steve was sat on his couch, hunched over his laptop, with the TV switched on unnecessarily playing Star Trek for the hundredth time. He slowly sipped his lukewarm coffee, scrolling through social media, pausing to watch the film if there was a particularly unrealistic scientific explanation he found amusing. Murmuring "ridiculous", he returned to his screen.

December was just around the corner, and Steve was dreading the festivities. "Winter edits" were starting to appear on his dashboards and timelines. Christmas just hadn't been fun since his mom had died. Steve could remember one year, attempting to put the star on the tree, and not being able to reach, almost knocking the delicate ornaments off the spindly branches. Sarah stood him on a chair allowing him the height he needed. He smirked fondly and wondered what she'd make of the fact that Steve would still need a stool even in his early twenties.

Steve had told Bucky about his troubles growing up, his sickly physique, long-dead abusive father, and departed mother. Bucky was as supportive as ever, comforting Steve and building him back up on bad days. Steve considered the possibility of Bucky's disappearance. He shook the thoughts out of his head and refreshed each tab open on the computer, searching for a distraction from the numbness he felt inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I thought after 4 months people might have wanted an update

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, I'd appreciate kudos, comments, bookmarks, hate mail - literally anything.
> 
> (Loosely based on a true story by the way.
> 
> I've kind of turned Brooklyn into London, and New York into Essex because of that.
> 
> I'm English shh don't tell)


End file.
